1. Technical field
The embodiments herein generally relate to women's undergarments and particularly relate to a support means for undergarments. The embodiments herein more particularly relate to a unitary undergarment with an adjustable weight suspension mechanism for women.
2. Description of the Related Art
Brassieres or bras as more commonly referred to, are garments worn by women to cover and support their breasts. Traditional bras consist of simply cups over the breasts which are held by a chest band that extends around the back and two straps on both sides of the shoulder going from the cups to the back where it attaches to the band and a fastening system for secure attachment of both the ends.
Current bras lift breasts and transfer the weight to the shoulders, neck and back portions of the body. The common problem with a shoulder strap of a bra is that the strap can be misaligned on a wearer's shoulder and, thus, will dig into the shoulder due to the connection of the shoulder strap to the back panel of the bra. Even if the shoulder strap is aligned properly, it may nonetheless become uncomfortable after use due to the shape of the shoulder strap, its alignment with the back panel, and the anatomy of the shoulder and back of the wearer. Further, this shoulder strap can be extremely difficult when the bra has extremely high elastic properties which exist with many bras such as jogging and sports bra.
The provision of fasteners for securing two parts of a garment together in a releasable manner has a number of important requirements especially when the garment is a swimsuit or an item of lingerie such as a bra. However these fasteners should be of sufficient strength to withstand tensile stresses to which it may be subjected, and it must be securely held by the garment part to which it is affixed. While garment fasteners with loops through which straps or strap-like strips of the garment can be passed, have been provided in the past, a variety of problems are associated with them. Firstly, it cannot always be guaranteed that the strap passing through an elongated loop will remain distributed uniformly over the length of the slot. Furthermore, the attachment of the fastener part to the fabric is often unreliable.
In view of the foregoing, there is a need for an undergarment which lifts the breast without applying any pressure on the neck, back or shoulders of the wearer. There is also a need for an undergarment which avoids misalignment of the strap to enhance comfort for the wearer.
The above mentioned shortcomings, disadvantages and problems are addressed herein and which will be understood by reading and studying the following specification.